


be still my foolish heart (don't ruin this on me)

by rachelwrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Youtuber AU, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelwrites/pseuds/rachelwrites
Summary: annabeth meets percy at a youtube convention. her life goes downhill from there. (youtuber au)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	1. wouldn't be so late

**Author's Note:**

> this was written inspired by some art on tumblr by [@piperisgay](https://piperisgay.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [this piece of art](https://piperisgay.tumblr.com/post/618968130437480448/fake-youtube-screenshots-for-the-soul-view-full), taken to the logical extreme. enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome. this might be a hot mess.
> 
> chapter title from "start over again" by new hope club.

Annabeth was _not_ a youtuber.

It was a fact she had made abundantly clear to the taxi driver who took her to the hotel, the concierge who recognized her as part of that weekend’s crowd, and just about anyone else in Orlando who wanted to ask her about it.

_Thalia_ was a youtuber. _Thalia_ had forced Annabeth to make a YouTube account three years ago so she could follow her, and it was _Thalia_ who had since then gained fame and fortune and sponsors and fans from her rock covers, skating videos, and feminist theory.

Annabeth had just gotten drunk one night and uploaded three hours of video about what she believed happened to the Athena Parthenos.

It was stupid, okay? She’d been thinking about it for years and for some reason she was possessed to share her thoughts with the world. She woke up hungover to a nice greasy veggie burger from her roommate Rachel and three million views.

Thalia had laughed her ass off when Annabeth had called her in a panic. “You gotta post a hello video,” she had said, catching her breath, “let the world know who you are!”

So yeah, Annabeth had posted a video introducing herself to the world. And then another video about every lost historical artifact she thought was in the Vatican’s basement. And even more videos, explaining her favorite historical conspiracy theories and who on earth knew there was such an audience for that?

So, three months and five million subscribers later, she was in Orlando at Playlist Live. She would spend the week surrounded by creators with cult followings and fans who wanted to hug her at meet and greets. It was definitely not what she was used to.

She opened the door to her hotel room to find Thalia unpacking. The spiky haired girl looked up at the noise and broke into a grin as she charged Annabeth, wrapping her in a hug. “How’s my favorite new youtuber doing?”

“Don’t,” Annabeth warned, but gave it up with a laugh and returned the hug. She and Thalia had been best friends when they were little and had moved away from each other for college, but still stayed ridiculously close. It was nice to see her. “So, what do we have to do at these things?”

Thalia pulled back. “You should have just been emailed your schedule,” she said, “they tell you when your photo-ops and meet and greets are, what panels you’re on, and anything else like that. You should download the appl and log on as a VIP, it’ll save your schedule to your calendar!”

Annabeth did as Thalia instructed, finding out she was going to be on two panels. One on “betterment content” with Will Solace, a fitness guy Annabeth had seen a few cooking videos from, and Katie Gardner, who had a lifestyle account. The second panel she was doing was about “overnight success” and it was her and two names she didn’t recognize from looking at them: Leo Valdez and Meg McCaffrey.

Thalia walks her through the rest of the app; as a “VIP” she can message other creators at the convention and also track her… hours or something? It all kind of blurs together, because what Thalia clearly wants to talk about is the opening party they’re going to tonight.

“Everyone’s gonna be there,” Thalia said, “you’ll meet the whole gang. Nico, Percy, Reyna, you’ll love them!” Annabeth nodded and smiled, already dreading what she was sure was about to be a worse version of every high school party she and Thalia had attended. At this party, _everyone_ was a self-absorbed popular kid.

Annabeth suddenly noticed that Thalia was staring at her. “Sorry,” Annabeth said, realizing she’d spaced, “what did you say?”

Thalia smiled understandingly. “I have to go,” she said, “I have a panel today. But you’re a newbie, it’s really easy to get overwhelmed. Honestly I’d hide out for the rest of today. Just stay in here, order some room service, and I’ll come pick you up before the party, okay?” Annabeth nodded and gave Thalia a hug before lying down on the bed. “I’ll pick you up here at ten!”

+

Annabeth woke up from her nap about ninety minute later, feeling a bit peckish. She grabbed her room key and phone and left the room in search of a vending machine. After navigating the twist and turns of the megahotel, she finally finds one. She scans up and down the rows and sees no peanut butter m&ms.

She mutters a quiet “damn,” and realizes that she’d passed a convenience store on the ground floor of the hotel. She weaves her way back through the hallways, she finds the elevator. The ride down is painfully long (she really wanted those peanut butter m&ms) and when the doors open again she runs out of the door and—

Her first thought is _oof_ as her butt hits the floor. She grabs on to her head, more out of habit than necessity, and looks at what she’s run into. A pair of sea green eyes stare back at her. “Woah,” he says, standing up from his spot on the floor. “Moving a little fast, huh?”

He extends an arm, and it takes Annabeth a moment before she realizes he’s offering to help her up. She accepts and looks down, a little bashful. “Sorry,” she says, “I was just… candy.”

The guy’s eyes lit up. Annabeth realized he had a good few inches on her, which was impressive considering she was pretty tall. He had a mess of black hair and possibly the whitest teeth she’d ever seen. “I’m headed to the convenience store too!”

Annabeth nodded, a little stunned at how friendly he was, and started to follow him in the direction of the store. He babbled about something the whole way there (blue candy maybe?) but Annabeth wasn’t really paying attention. The made it to the door and she gave him a quick “thanks” before bolting to find her m&ms. Cute guys made her nervous.

Just as she was reaching up to grab them, she heard him say. “It was nice to meet you. I’ll see you around!” When Annabeth had turned, he was already walking away.

Some part of her wanted to call after him and ask for his name and his phone number, but another part of her really wanted to just eat her candy and go upstairs to watch the hotel channels. That part of her won.

+

Annabeth silently shudders as she and Thalia walk into the party. The venue is huge, cold, and aglow with flashing lights. In other words, it’s the exact opposite of her comfy hotel bed that’ she’d rather be sleeping in right now.

Thalia gives her arm a squeeze, sensing her nerves. “Don’t worry,” she says, “they’re going to love you.” Annabeth nods, not wanting to tell her that’s not the reason why she’s nervous.

She and Thalia walk around a bit before Thalia squints and smiles. “Nico!” she calls, causing a boy with dark hair to look around wildly. “Nico, over here!”

The boy finally lays eyes on Thalia and bounds over to the pair. “Thalia!” he shouts, wrapping her arms around her. She laughs and spins him around, while Annabeth notices a blonde guy with a surfer tan following his path.

Thalia finally puts Nico down. “Annabeth,” she says, “this is Nico, our group baby.” Nico pouts a little at that. “And that’s his boyfriend, Will.” Surfer dude has caught up to them and waves hello. “Guys, this is Annabeth.”

“You’re that history girl, right?” Will asks. “I think we’re on a panel together tomorrow.”

Annabeth blushes a little at the recognition. “Yeah,” she says, “I have no idea what I bring to that conversation. I love your cooking videos though!”

Will’s face lights up at the compliment. Nico grins and attaches himself to his boyfriend. “He’s pretty great,” the smaller boy says, slurring his words, “the _best_ cook ever.”

Will laughs and puts an arm around Nico, letting him cuddle into his chest. “Please excuse my boyfriend. He likes to get a bit sloppy at these things.”

Annabeth raises an eyebrow. “And you don’t?”

Will scoffs. “It’s not just a brand, I’m really like this.” He smiles. “Not that anyone cares about your credentials once you’re on YouTube, but I was pre-med in college.”

“I feel you,” says Annabeth with a smile, “I have degrees in history and architecture, and all anyone knows about me is that I care a lot about the Athena Parthenos.” Will nods sympathetically. “Honestly, I didn’t realize you two were actually together,” she says, changing the subject to the blonde and his boyfriend, “I thought it was all like… fan stuff.”

Will grins conspiratorially and leans towards her. “They’re right,” he said, “but obviously we can’t let them know. They want to see us make out so much, and it’s too fun to keep them waiting and theorizing. Have you ever read fanfiction about yourself? It’s trippy.”

“Ugh,” said Annabeth, “that sounds like it sucks.”

“It does.”

Nico perked his head up from Will. “They’re here.”

Annabeth looked up to realize Thalia was walking back (when had she left?) with two more people. The taller one was talking animatedly behind her, and when they got close enough Annabeth froze! “Annabeth!” said Thalia. “Here are the only two other people you need to meet. This is Reyna,” a girl with a serious face and dark hair gave a smile, “and this is Percy.”

Percy grinned at her, his green eyes glowing in the lights of the party. “Thanks for the intro Thalia, but I believe we’ve already met.”

Annabeth suddenly regained her ability to speak. “Did you ever find your blue candy?”

He raises an eyebrow and laughs. “Yes, I did. Did you get your peanut m&ms?”

For some reason, the fact that she remembered his candy order, but he didn’t remember hers made her angry. “Peanut _butter_ m&ms,” she said, “and yes I did. No thanks to you.”

“As I recall, it was you who ran away from me.”

That makes her even more irrationally frustrated, because he’s not wrong. She shrugs, trying to play it off. “I was hungry.”

He laughed. “Okay, Miss Smartypants.”

Annabeth sucked in a breath and saw Thalia cringe on her behalf. “Dude,” she said, turning to Percy, “you probably shouldn’t call her that. Be chill for like, thirty seconds please.”

Percy, clearly not getting the seriousness in his friend’s tone, smiled and continued. “Okay, a different nickname then,” he said, “How about Owl Head? _Wise Girl_?”

“Listen here, you idiot,” said Annabeth, moving closer to get in his face, “I guess you only get off on the fame of thirteen-year-old girls being in love with you and making fun of people you don’t know at parties, but that’s no excuse to—”

At exactly that moment, Nico throws his arm in the air, pushing on Annabeth’s back. For such a tiny and drunk human, the weight of his arm carries a surprising force, almost immediately making Annabeth crash to the ground. When she gathers her thoughts, she realizes she doesn’t hurt as much as she thought she would, and something must have broken her fall. She feels a warm mass underneath her and looks down to see what it is.

When she sees a pair of green eyes staring back up at her, she realizes the thing that broke her fall isn’t a what, but a who.

She and Percy stare at each other for a moment before he starts laughing. The noise snaps her out of it. “Your head,” she grumbles, “is full of tumbleweed. Or seaweed.” That sends him into another fit of laughter, which shakes her leg, forcing her to slip on the sticky floor and fall directly back on top of him. This, of course, just makes him laugh even harder.

When she finally manages to get up, she looks at Thalia apologetically. Thalia immediately understands and says “Okay, let’s head back to our room.”

Reyna, of all people, steps in. “Annabeth,” she says, “I can walk you back.” She turns to Thalia. “I’m just across the hall from you guys and I kind of want to get out of here anyway.”

Thalia looks at Annabeth purposefully, and Annabeth gives a small nod. “Okay,” Thalia says, hugging Reyna, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Turning to Annabeth she says, “I’ll see you when I get back.”

Reyna gives Annabeth a soft smile and holds out her hand. Annabeth takes it cautiously and waves goodbye at the rest of the group before Reyna begins to tug her along. Soon enough their back on their floor after a mostly silent journey.

“You know,” Reyna says, “Percy’s not always an ass.”

Annabeth scoffs. “Just sometimes?”

“Most of the time.”

That makes Annabeth smile as she looks at the girl. “Thank you for walking me back,” she says, shocked at her own sincerity, “it was really nice of you to offer.”

“I was looking for an excuse to get out of the party anyway,” says Reyna, “Plus, someone had to show you that not all YouTubers suck ass. See you in the morning, for breakfast maybe?”

Annabeth smiles. “Yeah, that’d be nice.” She gives the other girl her phone number, reading the numbers carefully. It’s almost as if she actually wants to sit down and have a meal with the girl.

They say their goodnights and Annabeth recedes into her hotel room. She quickly puts on her pajamas, deciding she’ll shower in the morning, and crawls into bed. As Annabeth slips into sleep she finds no comfort while she’s haunted by green eyes and harsh laughter.


	2. i’m just letting you know, i’m emotionally unavailable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title taken from "trust issues" by olivia o'brien

Annabeth wakes to the sound of Scary and Ginger Spice singing Wannabe, which lets her know she’s getting a call from Rachel rather than waking up to her normal alarm. She groans and picks up the phone, clicking on the speaker button before grunting a greeting.

“Dude,” Rachel says, her voice way too loud for the time she’s calling, “did you hook up with Percy Jackson last night?”

That wakes Annabeth up. “How did you even know I met him yesterday?” she asks Rachel, a little accusingly. “I wasn’t going to tell you about that until I got home.”

Rachel titters, which Annabeth recognizes as her nervous laugh. “Okay, um,” says the girl on the other end of the phone, “don’t freak out. But you need to check your twitter mentions.” Annabeth presses the home button on her phone and clicks on the blue bird emoticon. She sees her notifications and gasps. “See,” says Rachel, still on the other end of the phone, “I think you’re freaking out, which I expressly told you not to do.”

All over twitter were pictures of her on top of Percy the night before. Someone had tweeted _OMG, such a cute couple!_ Another had said _stan percabeth for clear skin_ and set the picture to background music with sparkles. “Ah,” said Rachel, hearing the video over the phone, “so you’ve found the fancams.”

“Rachel,” Annabeth warned, realizing that Twitter also had pictures of them earlier in the day at the hotel convenience store, “What the hell is this.”

Annabeth knows Rachel well enough to know she’s opening her mouth to response, when she hears a banging at the door. “You’re saved for now,” Annabeth warns, “I have to go.” Rachel squeaks out a goodbye and hangs up quickly, happy to have dodged Annabeth’s infamous wrath.

She hops off her bed and opens the door to see Reyna and Thalia outside. “We came as soon as we saw,” Reyna said. “How are you doing?” Annabeth stared at them dumbfounded, which seemed to answer the questions. Thalia pushed past her into the room and sat down on the bed, while Reyna sent her an apologetic look and followed.

“What you have to understand about internet fame,” said Thalia, “is that everyone feels like they know you. You sit at your computer and talk to them and get paid for it, and they think they’re your best friend. It’s the nature of the platform.”

“We’re honestly more abused by our fans than any other type of celebrities,” Reyna chimed in. Then, after thinking for a moment, she added “I know that doesn’t help.”

“You know, they did this whole thing with me and that idiot Luke a few years back,” said Thalia, “TMZ got ahold of the story—”

Annabeth gulped. “TMZ has the story?”

“And that’s why I did my coming out video,” Thalia continued. “These things blow over. Keep your head down, hang out with Percy while you’re with us, it’ll seem like a few pictures out of context.”

Reyna smiled softly. “Get lunch with us? It’ll look like we’re all just great friends.”

Annabeth looked at the two women sitting on her bed. Her hair was sticking out in three directions which should have meant she was too tired to agree to anything, but Reyna and Thalia seemed genuine. “Okay,” she said, “where are we eating?”

+

Annabeth was eager to get this panel over with. Ten in the morning meant that the fans were awake enough to be out in full force and each of them was a miniature energizer bunny. She took a deep breath and wandered into the wings of the stage, where she saw a familiar mess of blonde hair waiting.

“Hi Annabeth!” said Will. “How’s your morning been?” Annabeth shrugged and Will grinned at her. “Have you met Katie?” A small brunette girl, probably about Annabeth’s age, smiled and gave a curt wave. Annabeth returned the favor and turned back to Will.

“You missed out last night,” he continued, “Thalia tore Percy to bits after your and Reyna left. He felt really bad, but she was fantastic. I think you would have liked it.” Annabeth opened her mouth to respond when the panel moderator started talking, and she got ready to be called to the stage.

They were called out in alphabetical order; Annabeth, Katie, then Will. They did their little waves and heart hands to the cheering audience before sitting down. They spent time discussing their videos and why they thought YouTube is such an important place for education as well as lazy fun. Annabeth even dropped “marketplace of ideas” in her answer, leading to an intellectual round of “oohs” from the fans.

But it’s the moderators second to last question that really gets her. “So, what did you guys all do before YouTube? Before the fame and fortune?”

Annabeth gives a halfhearted smile before her response. “I was a full time student, double majoring in history and architecture,” she said, “and I _never_ thought something like this would happen to me. I finished my degree about a week before I posted my first video. In fact, I recorded and posted it after a late graduation party!” The audience laughs with her and then moves their attention to Katie.

“Well,” the smaller girl starts, “I was on track to become a research botanist. I was— I _am_ — in a PhD program. Taking my second gap year to focus on YouTube and staying connected with you guys, my fans.” She gives a grin and the fans aww.

When it’s Will’s turn he takes a breath before responding. “I was actually accepted to med school! I was a bio major on the pre-med track, but I graduated early. Still haven’t made it out to Cambridge,” he says, leaving a little room for a laugh, “but I hope to go back some day.”

The moderator barrels right along into the last question, what’s something you want to say to your fans? Annabeth gives a half-assed answer about thanking her fans for all the support and how she really feels like she knows all of them. Her thoughts are elsewhere though; she’d always thought she was the only one to get thrown off track by sudden fame. Apparently it was everyone.

She startled at the noise of applause and she stood up with her fellow panelists before walking off the stage. She grabbed Will and said, “So where are we headed for lunch?”

+

Annabeth and Will got to their table after Nico and Thalia. Thalia caught her up on how her morning had been and warned her when she saw Percy and Reyna approaching from behind them.

Annabeth took a deep breath and felt a tapping on her shoulder. She spun around to see Percy standing there. “Hey,” he said, “I owe you an apology. Like a really big one.” Annabeth opens her mouth to throw a sarcastic line at him when she realizes what he’s said. It leaves her looking open mouthed and unflattering. “I know there’s really no excuse, but I really regret how I acted,” Percy continues, “and if you’d be down for it, I totally would love to just, start over.” Annabeth nods her head and is treated to a blinding smile.

Annabeth has difficult paying attention for the rest of lunch. Percy, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, and Will all laugh like they’ve known each other for years (which they have, she realizes). But even though she’s not involved in their discussion, it’s one of her more comfortable experiences around people she doesn’t know. She starts chiming in and gets a laugh from Nico, who it turns out is kind of shy when he’s not drunk.

They sit there for another hour before Will announces he has another panel, and Nico follows him. Reyna leaves shortly after to take a nap, leaving Annabeth with just Thalia and Percy. When Thalia heads to the counter to get dessert, just her and Percy at the table leads to a few fans giggling several feet away and taking not so sneaky photos.

“Jesus,” Annabeth says, “do they not know their flash is on?”

Percy looks at her sympathetically. “I’m really sorry about this. Especially seeing as it’s entirely my fault.”

Annabeth wants to be mad at him, but it’s actually really hard. She waves her hand and says “Eh, Thalia told me as long as we don’t feed it, it’ll blow over.”

“Yeah, actually,” Percy says, lowering his voice, “I think maybe we shouldn’t let it blow over.” Annabeth tilts her head and looks at him in confusion. He leans in conspiratorially and whispers “I think we should fake date each other.”

Annabeth looks at him, searching for any sign of humor. When she doesn’t find it, she starts laughing. “That’s a good one!” she says, wheezing. “As if anyone _actually_ does that!”

Percy looks around a little nervous. “Okay, keep it down,” he says, “if you’re not into it yet that’s fine, just think about it.”

“Oh my god, you’re serious!”

“Listen,” Percy says, “we both have pretty large platforms as it is. We’d probably double our fanbases, and we could get promotions. More ad money, it’s a goldmine Annabeth. There’s no way an extra million bucks could help you in your day to day life?”

That stops Annabeth cold. She thinks about grad school and how extra years of education re going to cost her. Then she internally scolds herself for even considering it. “Absolutely not,” she says, looking Percy dead in the eyes. “This is not a real thing people do! It just isn’t.”

Percy raises an eyebrow. “You’d be surprised.”

Thalia comes back with her cupcake and pulls Annabeth’s chair back. “C’mon Annabeth,” she says, “we gotta get going or else you’ll be late for your next panel.”

Annabeth sighs and stands up. “Bye, Percy,” she says. “I’m sure I’ll see you later.”

“Just think about it!” he calls after her as she turns her back and begins to walk out with Thalia. They just barely make it out the door before Thalia says, “Hey, what was that about?” Annabeth just shakes her head and smiles.

+

As much as she wants to ignore it, the concept gnaws on Annabeth all afternoon. Her second panel flies by with Leo and Meg, who, Annabeth can’t help but notice, is a literal fucking twelve-year-old, doing most of the heavy lifting.

They’ve gotten famous for more interesting reasons than her anyways. Leo set himself on fire, maybe? And she thinks Meg got famous because she’s cute and likes flowers. Again, she wasn’t paying a whole lot of attention.

It bothers her so much that she finds herself at Percy’s hotel room (she’d texted Thalia for the room number). She knocks on the door and when he opens it, looking surprised, she begins to speak before he can get a word in. “So how would it work?”

Percy’s face lights up as ushers her in before shutting the door behind him. “So, you’re in?” he asks.

“No,” says Annabeth, “I never said that.”

“But you’re thinking about it.”

Annabeth sighs and rolls her eyes. “Maybe. But you need to answer my question first. How would it work?”

“We’d meet up a bunch,” he says, “both with other people and just us too. We don’t explicitly tell the fans we’re dating, because that looks awkward. No self-respecting youtuber in an actual relationship would tell their fans that they’re dating another creator.”

“Uh-huh,” Annabeth says, nodding along, “How do we pay for travel?”

“All on me,” says Percy, “you wouldn’t need to worry about anything.”

She scoffs. “That’s ridiculous. I’ll pay my way, you’ll pay yours.”

Annabeth realizes her mistake and groans while Percy shouts, “So you _are_ in!” She places her head in her hands while he starts pacing. “Oh man, I can’t believe we’re doing this. This is insane, but we’re gonna pull it off! We gotta start talking contract!”

That makes Annabeth’s head perk up. “Contract? Like in that movie?”

“No,” says Percy, “A real contract, with lawyers and provisions.”

“I don’t have lawyers.”

“Don’t worry,” he says, “We’ll get Thalia’s people to look it over for you. I’m sure she’ll pay them for it.”

Annabeth looks at him confused. “But if we tell Thalia, it won’t be a secret.”

Percy laughs. “Were you going to be able to keep it a secret from her anyway? We’ll just put in the contract that she’s allowed to know. Reyna and Nico too. And my parents. I’ll put you down for your parents too.”

Annabeth waves a hand and says, “Nah, I’ll just lie to them. That’ll be easier.” Percy looks a little concerned before catching himself and looking awkward. Annabeth chooses to barrel forward. “My roommate, Rachel. I need to tell her.”

Percy nods. “Done. Anything else?”

“Yeah,” says Annabeth, “I want to pay for grad school. Why are you doing this? You have plenty of fame and fortune as is.”

He takes a moment’s pause before responding. “I’m being considered for a role in a movie,” he says, “it’s nothing special, just a cheesy romcom. But I’ve always wanted to be an actor. If you scroll all the way down on my channel, the first few videos are me doing monologues. If I get this role I’d be opposite Piper McLean.”

Annabeth whistles. “That’d be huge.”

“I know!” says Percy, clearly enthused. “And they like me for the part two. But they’re worried because I’m a YouTuber. Too big of a personality, no capability to be romantic. I want to show them that I _am_ capable of that. I don’t intend for YouTube to be the only mark I leave on this world.”

Annabeth purses her lips, frustrated about how similarly she feels. “So,” she asks, “shake on it?” She sticks her hand out, hoping he’ll take it.

He does and grips her hand a little more softly than she would have imagined. “Fantastic,” he says, “happy to be your boyfriend, Annabeth Chase.”

Annabeth can’t help but smile. _This is absurd,_ she thinks to herself. _I’m quantifiably insane for doing this_. But aloud, she only says “Likewise.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos to show me you care! holla at me on tumblr [@racheldaree](https://racheldaree.tumblr.com/)


End file.
